


Nora's Get in Shape Training

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: WARNING WEIGHT GAIN STORY (light soft boys included)The Vytal Tournament. A time in which students from the top four combat schools face off. Every team from across remnant has trained their hardest to succeed...Except for team RWBY. Thankfully though Nora has training that should get them in SHAPE





	1. Chapter 1

The Vytal festival was just around the corner. A tournament in which all teams of Beacon and the other three academies would face off to see who is the best. Every student at Beacon was training eagerly for that day. Yet some were lagging behind…

 

That would be team RWBY. The girls had focused so much on thwarting plots from The White Fang that they had forgotten to actually train. Thankfully for them, their close friends Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were more than happy to lend a hand.

 

Nora Valkyrie was hands down one of the strongest students in Beacon. The energetic girl easily defeated opponents far larger than her, and even proved capable of fending off whole teams single-handedly. Team RWBY asked for her secret and the simple answer given to them was.

 

“A nice big breakfast!” The energetic redhead said and smiled widely as she sat down on a bench in the dining hall. Sitting on the opposite side of the table from Nora was the entirety of team RWBY, all sitting in appropriate order.

 

“That’s it?” Ruby Rose asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. 

 

“There has to be more to it than that!” Weiss added, quite impatient and beginning to fear this was one of Nora’s pranks.

 

“Its too early…” Blake groaned, the ninja esq. girl holding her face in her hands, dark bags evident under her yellow eyes.

 

“I mean I get eating healthy is important, but I thought we were gonna be in the training room kicking butt!” Yang said and slammed her fist into her palm. 

 

“Nope! Breakfast. That’s how I train.” Nora said and looked over as Ren waddled in.

 

Lie Ren, Nora’s teammate, boyfriend, and the one she designated her squishy sloth. The nickname happened to be quite fitting. While every member of RWBY and Nora were thin and or well toned Ren was on the portly side.

 

Plump thighs rubbed together, forcing the boy to adopt a noticeable waddle while also stretching his white pants to the limit. A pale roll of his lower belly was also visible from his shirt, and could be seen swaying and jiggling as he made his way towards the table. As soon as he was close enough Nora wrapped him up in a tight hug before promptly burying her face in a set of moobs that put even Yang’s bountiful chest to shame. “Careful Nora,” Ren said and wrapped his plump arms around Nora, the girl squeezing him tightly. “Breakfast is almost ready. Are you girls sure you want to do this?” Ren asked.

 

“They’re gonna be just fine!” Nora said and kissed Ren’s plump cheek. She even snaked a hand down to play with Ren’s exposed belly, her fingers sinking into the soft blubber as if it were made of marshmallows.

 

Ren looked to team RWBY whom all nodded confidently. This was enough to convince Ren who waddled back to the kitchen. This gave the girls at the table a perfect view of his sizable rear, each cheek bouncing up and down as he moved.

 

Nora smirked and sighed. “Hate to see him go but love to watch him leave.” She murmured and gazed at the lovely pillow sized cheeks. Nora was head over heels for her bountiful boyfriend, and knew that each gorgeous inch of blubber on his frame was there because of her.

 

Ruby and Weiss blushed brightly as they watched Ren, the latter trying to avert her eyes before they slowly trailed back to Ren’s near skin tight pants.

 

“Big…” Blake murmured tiredly

 

“Damn Ren is looking pretty good lately,” Yang said and smirked perversely, the brawler feeling her heart throb for the big boy.

 

“Yeah, he’s my big squishy sloth alright,” Nora said and cleared her throat. “Keyword my.” She added in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

 

A few minutes passed and Ren returned, this time wheeling a large cart loaded down with breakfast foods. He began to move large platters and plates onto the table with each carrying a hefty portion. The aroma was nothing short of heavenly as large stacks of pancakes, pans of cinnamon rolls, loafs worth of French toast, heavy bowls of oatmeal, and massive omelets covered the table. Placed near the sides were pitchers of milk and orange juice along with a few bottles of syrup. Once the table was set Ren offered a humble bow before returning to the kitchen.

 

The girls expected Nora to say something, but the valkyrie instead began to tear into a large stack of pancakes. Once she was halfway into the fluffy treats the girls realized there was no pep talk and the training had begun.

 

Ruby grabbed two of the heavily glazed cinnamon rolls and sank her teeth into one. Her eyes instantly shot open as she gasped. “So good!” She exclaimed and ravenously dug into the frosted pastry.

 

Weiss was much more civilized. She placed one omelet before her and slowly cut into it with her fork and knife. There was an obvious shiver that shot down her spine as she savored the taste of her meal. “It is rather nice…possibly better than what the dining hall normally serves.”

 

Blake slowly raised her head and grabbed a piece of French toast, dipping it in syrup before taking a bite. “With cooking this good it’s no wonder he’s so big.” 

 

‘Dammit, he had a cute butt.’ Yang thought to herself. She knew if she even tried to cop a feel of that gorgeous man butt she’d have the wrath of Nora to deal with. She heaved a heavy sigh and started to eat her oatmeal. “Well this might be weird training method but it sure beats a combat mission in the woods…man this is good.”

 

The girls all continued to stuff their faces, unaware of the fact this training was dependent on a hyper metabolism that no one but Nora possessed. For her, it was just a normal morning, but team RWBY was in for a very strange lesson.

 

It started slow. Clothes felt tighter and a definite fullness settled in all their bellies. Despite this, they continued eating though. Mouthful after mouthful of the amazing cooking before them resulted in round potbellies that slowly stretched across their laps. It was so easy to lose track of when an empty plate was pushed to the side and promptly replaced with a fully loaded one.

 

Ruby was unaware she had cleared three pans of cinnamon rolls already. Her stomach was taut and round, straining the confines of her corset and threatening to force the red strings to snap. The red reaper was in a world of bliss and happiness. How come she had never tried Ren’s cooking? Her mind raced back and forth. Bouncing from ideas of Ren making her cookies with an occasional thought of if the boy would be willing to feed them to her.

 

Weiss tugged her dress down, noticing a slight breeze as a result of her own potbelly lifting the fabric up. She had loosened her belt slightly at the beginning of the meal but now it hung loosely around her waist, the tight band having been causing Weiss discomfort as it dug into her gut. The heiress still ate in a civilized manner, but her will was slowly slipping. She tried to eat faster like it was a competition. This was somewhat true with how quickly the other girls were snatching up the surrounding food. Most noticeably the mysterious girl to her right.

 

Blake, now fully awake, was ravenously devouring a plate full of smoked salmon. Blake could have passed for a magician with how quickly the chunks of fish disappeared into her mouth. All semblance of manners was out the window with her as she focused on satiating her cravings. Each delicious chunk devoured caused her belly to swell rounder and fuller, spreading across her lap inch by inch.

 

Yang’s rounded gut was prominently put on display thanks to her outfit leaving her midriff exposed. Despite this she, like the other girls, was too distracted by the incredible flavors of the meal in front of her. “This is just too good!” She exclaimed and lifted a bowl of oatmeal in each hand. She placed the rim of one bowl to her lips and tilted her head back, drinking the contents before doing the same with the second bowl. “Uuuuuurp oh yeah mama likes~”

 

The girls continued to feast, growing fuller and rounder with each bite. Despite this, they saw no reason to stop. They hadn’t accounted for how amazing Ren’s cooking would be. So they continued to eat, and eat, and eat. Empty plates began to stack higher and higher at the edges of the table. It even seemed like the food would run out. That was until Ren returned with another cart loaded with food.

 

Ren began to place more plates on the table, looking to his partner Nora. The redhead honestly didn’t seem all that different. Her potbelly was far smaller than that of team RWBY’s, and the rest of her features only seemed a little plumper. This was all thanks to Nora’s super-powered metabolism. No matter how much she ate it was as if she never gained a single pound for too long. At most the girl would skip around with a bouncing pot belly for a week or two.

 

Ren glanced to team RWBY and saw the girls looking fairly plump, chubby bodies squished together on the bench, and all greedily stuffing their faces. Ren wanted to tell them the training might not be working, but the boy didn’t have the heart to break the news. Perhaps it was best to just stop bringing food out. Ren placed a hand to his soft chin as he thought of what to do only for a sudden slap to bring him back to reality.

 

Nora giggled as she watched Ren’s plump rear wobble like jello before her eyes. “Oh Renney~ Why’re you looking at them when you have me?” Nora asked and a rubbed Ren’s plump belly. Her hand sank deep into the blubbery expanse, the fat molding against her hand as she did.

 

Ren blushed and sighed as he patted Nora’s head, the valkyrie giggling from the affection. “Nora I’m just worried about team RWBY is all. They don’t seem to be handling this training as well as-”

 

“You?” Nora interrupted.

 

“Well yes,” Ren said and patted his own belly glancing back at the girls each in a full glutinous haze. “Though I feel I’m a little to blame too.”

 

“Oh relax Ren I’m sure the girls will bounce back,” Nora said and pulled Ren down, the boy now sitting on her lap. She giggled perversely as his blubbery backside spread across her rear. “Ooh someone’s gotten heavy~” Nora teased and wobbled Ren’s belly.

 

Ren blushed and nuzzled a plump cheek against Nora’s. “Yes, I know Nora. I’ll probably get heavier as time passes.” Ren said and started to feed Nora.

 

“Good~” Nora cooed and giggled as Ren began to feed her. 

 

Suddenly there was a loud sound of groaning followed by splintering wood. On the other side of the table team RWBY suddenly fell backwards into a pile.

 

“Owie…” Ruby groaned, her belly still wobbling from the sudden movement and following impact with the floor. The red reaper was sprawled about on the floor, her head squished against Weiss’ belly.

 

“Didn’t see that coming.” Yang sighed and patted her gut. “Guess these benches must be pretty old,” Yang said, the idea of her team’s combined weight leading to the bench’s destruction completely missing her.

 

Blake lazily waved her plump arms above her. “Little help…anyone?” Blake asked. “Ugh, actually I don’t want to get up.”

 

“Well, you had better!” Weiss’ muffled voice shouted, Blake blushing instantly as it seemed the heiress was beneath her rear. “Blake, get off of me!”

 

Blake rolled to the side, squishing Ruby now. “Hey, you can’t lay on me either!” Ruby groaned and poked Blake’s belly, her finger sinking deep into the girl’s fat.

 

Yang couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. “Jeez guess you three can’t handle a little weight. Especially YOU ice queen.” Yang said and slapped Weiss’ belly.

 

Weiss simply growled before Nora peaked over the table. “Alright, lazy butts that’s enough snuggling. Get up and let’s see how the training went!” Nora exclaimed and did a perfect flip over the team.

 

The girls looked up to see Nora looking quite similar to how she appeared at the beginning of their meal. She was still as agile and energetic as ever, but now she was sporting a round potbelly. The orb of pudge slipped free of her shirt exposing the pale fatty mass. Her hips seemed a little wider, and her rear had a bit of an extra bump to it. Thicker thighs and pudgy arms that still looked powerful enough to snap an Ursa’s neck. Then finally a smirking face with adorably plump cheeks. 

 

Team RWBY slowly got to their feet, a task that took a matter of minutes and left them noticeably winded. Nora shook her head slowly. “No no no now that’s not a way to line up. Stand at attention!” Nora exclaimed loudly.

 

The girls straightened their backs, the rapid movement causing all of their bellies to bounce almost in sync. Nora squinted as she looked over them. “Hmmmm…Commander Ren, what do you think?” She asked and looked to her left where the pudgy Ren stood.

 

“I think we overdid it,” Ren said and looked over the blubbery team. “Yes, definitely.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Nora said and cracked her knuckles. Spinning on her heel she began to pace back and forth in front of the girls. She stopped at Ruby first.

 

Ruby’s face was red. This was not only due to a blush but she also happened to be holding her breath. Yes, Ruby was desperately trying to suck her gut in to no avail. Nora inched closer to Ruby’s face, the girl becoming more nervous and still trying to hold her breath. It was when Nora poked Ruby’s belly that she gasped and her belly relaxed. Immediately after this, there were a series of pops followed by a loud rip.

 

The straps to Ruby’s corset had finally had enough. They all popped and snapped free to let her belly surge forward. Despite this her belly still needed more room and so Ruby’s dress tore open to reveal her belly. “NOOOOOOO!” Ruby cried out and clasped her hands to her pudgy glowing cheeks.

 

Nora nodded. “Belly looks good,” Nora said and wobbled the blubber in her hand, Ruby letting out an embarrassed squeak as she did.

 

The pudgy orb hung over her waist, the pale fat almost shining in the sunlight. Ruby's hands nervously ran over it, trying to squeeze it back into her dress to no avail. “I really like this dress.” Ruby groaned as one hand went to tug down at her skirt in the hopes to cover her rear, half of which was exposed to anyone who might be standing behind her. Ruby’s thighs now rubbed together, and would possibly throw her off if she tried to rush off using her semblance. Though they weren’t solely to blame as her entire weight would make that difficult but not necessarily impossible.

 

Nora slowly moved down the line to stare at Weiss, the heiress looking quite upset with her arms crossed over her now substantial bosom. Her soft arms sank into her softer breast, the two orbs squished within the confines of her dress. The fabric of Weiss’ dress hugged her gut tightly, casting a shadow of her navel. Nora was about to poke the spot before her hand was slapped away by Weiss.

 

“You have some nerve Nora! You said this was training and now look at us!” Weiss exclaimed and stomped her foot, the action causing her belly to jiggle about.

 

“How was I supposed to know you’d gain this much weight from the training?” Nora asked and shrugged. “That doesn’t mean it didn’t work. We just gotta figure out what to do next…Boop!” Nora said and poked Weiss’ belly before moving down to Blake.

 

Blake blushed and glanced around nervously as Nora inspected her. The faunus was just as hefty as the others only her rear had received much more blubber than any of her teammates. Her white shorts strained to contain the round spherical cheeks which threatened to shred the material they were bound in if Blake made even the most simple attempt to bend over. Her hips had grown wider, nearly double their original width, and did at least help the girl keep her balance despite her large hanging belly. “I uh…I ate too much fish.” Blake murmured as Nora nodded in agreement.

 

“Maybe,” Nora said and shook her head. “I mean of all the pancakes on the table you focused on the fish for the most part. Someone is gonna need more training!”

 

Nora finally made it to Yang, the busty turned blubbery brawler smirking confidently. “So Nora what do you think?” Yang asked and flexed her arms which jiggled from the simple action.

 

“I think you’re gonna be easy to throw off balance,” Nora said and bumped Yang with her hip.

 

True to Nora’s words Yang instantly began to lose her balance. She frantically waved her arms around which only caused them to jiggle and wobble along with her bountiful chest. Of all her teammates Yang held the title of biggest bust, which she used to tease Weiss relentlessly, and now the orbs were only bigger. They strained the tight confines of her yellow tank top, and with all the bouncing, threatened to break free. With these and a heavy double belly, Yang had to deal with a difficult amount of weight on her front, a weight that her rear had failed to counterbalance.

 

Nora shook her head as she watched Yang topple onto her exposed belly with a small bounce. “Yep, we’re gonna have to train more later. For now, though you girls could use some new clothes. Can’t have you waddling around naked now can we?”

 

——

 

“Jeez, that was a long flight. Pretty cramped too.” Nora groaned and stretched. “You girls take up more space now.”

 

“We’re not that fat Nora!” Weiss exclaimed and crossed her pudgy arms.

 

“My feet hurt.” Blake murmured. 

 

“I’m out of cookies,” Ruby added.

 

“This safety pin isn’t gonna hold forever so can we get a move on?” Yang asked and looked down at the bent safety pin she was using to keep her blazer closed.

 

“Alright blubber butts let’s get a move on!” Nora said and proudly led the way. “I know a place that should have clothes big enough for you girls…maybe,” Nora whispered the last part and continued walking.

 

Lagging a good few feet behind Nora was team RWBY, the simple pace set by Nora serving as too much for the stuffed girls. Ruby, the natural speedster was being slow and cautious to make sure no one caught a glimpse of her panties as her skirt left most of her rear exposed. Blake was in a similar situation as each step she took was accompanied by the sound of straining fabric from her shorts. Weiss seemed like she was doing fine, but the heiress felt her heels strain to carry her increased weight. One wrong step could send the girl toppling over, and she felt like she would never be able to overcome the shame. Even the naturally confident Yang was paying very close attention to herself. Her new center of balance constantly pulled her forward and her safety pin was beginning to shake ominously like that of a dam with multiple cracks.

 

Nora hummed happily to herself and patted her potbelly. “Hey how about we stop here in town to eat? I know a great place not too far from the shop we’re going to. They have a huge buffet and it haaaaas paaaaaancakes!”

 

The girl’s all groaned in unison as the thought of more food seemed impossible thanks to their stuffed bellies. The main thought on their mind was finding clothes that fit them before their clothes burst into dozens of shredded pieces.

 

Nora stopped outside the entrance to the clothing shop and waited for one of the girls to go before her. Ruby was the first and was halfway through before feeling her hips get stuck. “Uh, a little help EEEP!” Ruby squeaked as Nora bumped the girl’s sizable rear with her own. This sent Ruby tumbling into the store.

 

“Next!” Nora said cheerfully.

 

Blake and Weiss gulped nervously as Yang smirked.

 

“Hey, that looked pretty fun!” Yang said and patted her gut excitedly.

 

Blake sighed and waddled through the door sideways, her butt and belly rubbing against the doorway but not getting stuck. Weiss did the same, not wanting to be slammed by Nora’s bubbly but still powerful rear.

 

Yang however confidently “strutted” to the doorway before her own hips got wedged. “Oh man, what a bummer. Hey Nora can I get a hand or two?” Yang asked.

 

Nora giggled and squeezed Yang’s love handles. “Sure looks like you need it. On the count of three?” Nora asked before Yang nodded. “One~” Nora pressed her chest and belly into Yang’s flabby back. “Two~” Yang grabbed the doorframe, hoping her blubber encased arms retained their strength. “THREE!” Nora exclaimed and bumped Yang, the blonde brawler squeezing through.

 

“Thanks, Nora!” Yang winked and slapped her gut. 

 

“No problem Yang!” Nora said and playfully bumped Yang with her hip, the larger girl jiggling from the impact. “Now you girls get some clothes and call for me if you get stuck. I need to get something to make my Renny happy. He just broke three hundred pounds so I wanna celebrate~” Nora giggled and skipped off to another corner of the store.

 

The girls split off on their own in search of clothing. Ruby waddled over to find a black hoodie with a red inner lining along with a pair of extra-large flannel pajama bottoms. “Score!” Ruby cheered and threw her fist in the air, her belly bouncing as she did. ‘These should be perfect. Nice and stretchy.’ She thought to herself and waddled to a dressing room.

 

Blake lifted her belly and dropped it, the orb of fat jiggling as she sighed. “Well, I need something to cover this…” Blake gave her butt a squeeze and sighed even harder. “Normal pants are out of the option too…” Blake groaned and looked around eventually grabbing a pair of grey yoga pants and a large black sweater. 

 

Yang swayed her hips as she walked and couldn’t help but enjoy the bounce to her rear and front. Her butt wasn’t the largest of her teammates but it still had plenty of added mass that strained her shorts. Then in front, her belly and breast bounced with each step. “Well, I can’t keep this outfit. I like to show off but not too much.” Yang murmured to herself and placed a hand to her double chin. “Aha perfect!” She exclaimed and grabbed a pair of black athletic shorts and a yellow tank top. ‘Not too many people out and about today so this should be fine.’

 

Weiss hummed happily to herself as she looked through the fancier clothing in the store. “Just because I’ve gained a little weight doesn’t mean I have to dress slovenly,” Weiss said aloud and grabbed a large white dress, a grey blazer, and finally a white belt. “This store has a good plus size selection.” She murmured and looked at the belt she selected. “Hmm…” Weiss hummed and wrapped the belt around her waist and attempted to buckle it.

 

The belt did a good job stretching around most of her, but the leather was not long or stretchy enough to cover Weiss’ globular belly. She groaned and tried to suck her gut in but this still left a good three inches for the belt to somehow stretch. Weiss still continued to struggle through before. 

 

“Hehe heya, ice queen…or should we start calling you marshmallow fluff?” Yang’s voice sounded as Weiss sighed heavily.

 

“What is it Yang?” Weiss asked tiredly and turned to see her smirking teammate.

 

“Oh just enjoying the view. Looks like someone is having a little trouble.” Yang said and poked Weiss’ belly, her finger sinking a good inch into the pudge before Weiss slapped it away.

 

The heiress blushed brightly and turned her back to Yang. “D-don’t just poke me like that!” She exclaimed, her voice a tad higher than intended.

 

“Alright alright, I promise I won’t do it again. Let me know if you need help stay puft.” Yang said and laughed as she waddled into a changing room before stopping. “Uh…”

 

Weiss smirked and waddled over to Yang. “What’s wrong? Are you stuck?”

 

“Well…yeah,” Yang replied and rubbed the back of her head.

 

“So it seems I’m not the only one who’s too fat for something.” Weiss teased and poked Yang’s blubbery back rolls. “Well thankfully I’m feeling generous so I’ll help you.”

 

Yang smiled. “Thank’s a TON Weiss,” Yang said, giggling at her own pun. She, however, grew nervous as a heavy silence fell over Weiss. “Y-you uh…you’re still gonna help me ri-” Yang started before one of Weiss’ glyphs appeared behind Yang and forced the girl into the dressing room with a loud thud. “Thank you…ow.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Weiss said and squeezed into her own dressing room.

 

Blake was the first to squeeze free from her dressing room, the black sweater she selected perfectly able to cover her vast expansive belly. She smiled and rubbed the soft black fabric and looked in a mirror. The sweater wasn’t fluffy enough to blame for looking so big, but honestly she wasn’t too upset about that. It was warm, comfortable, and covered her gut so she was fine with it. The grey yoga plants covered everything too…just leaving little to the imagination with how tight it hugged her hips and curves. She groaned nervously and rubbed one of her pillowy cheeks before sighing. “Well, at least it can stretch right?”

 

“What’s that Blake?” Ruby asked, the girl opening the door to her own dressing room to see Blake with a hand on her own butt. Ruby raised an eyebrow curiously as Blake blushed and moved her hand away.

 

“It’s uh it’s not what you think!” Blake exclaimed.

 

“Hey look I won’t say anything if you help me out of here,” Ruby said and held her pudgy arms out, wiggling them expectingly.

 

Blake meekly grabbed Ruby’s arms and pulled the girl. “This is a plus sized store right? Why didn’t they think about making a plus size dressing room?” 

 

“Tell me about it.” Ruby groaned and wiggled, finally freeing herself. “Thanks Blake!” Ruby exclaimed and hugged her teammate, their blubbery bellies squishing together as flabby arms squeezed Blake tightly.

 

Ruby managed to fit herself into her black hoodie and flannel pajama pants rather well. The hoodie was able to cover her belly with some room to spare. The same went for the pajama pants which easily stretched across her rear in a less revealing way than Blake’s yoga pants. Ruby giggled and patted her belly when she noticed Blake staring, the cat girl spinning on her heels to look away.

 

“Hey, how's it going out here?” Yang asked and squeezed free from her booth wearing the yellow tank top that left basically all of her round belly exposed.

 

“Ahhh Yang what are you wearing?!” Ruby exclaimed and slapped her hands over her eyes. “Jeez, you’re so embarrassing!”

 

“Oh come on sis I think I look good~ Hey Blake what do you think?” Yang asked and shook her hips teasingly, her black athletic shorts already looking ready to tear themselves apart.

 

“I’m not turning around,” Blake said and crossed her pillowy arms.

 

“What are you girls doing out there?” Weiss asked, her breath sounding short and winded.

 

“Weiss get your blubber butt out of there! Don’t tell me you’re stuck little miss stay puft!” Yang teased before the door to Weiss’ changing room opened.

 

Weiss slowly squeezed her way out and faced her friends. Her face was flushed but not with embarrassment. It seemed that now she was holding her breath. This was due to the belt across her belly which split the rounded orb of fat into an artificial double belly. If Weiss were to exhale the belt would snap violently and any unlucky lady could be on the receiving end of the ballistic buckle. Weiss had managed to find a large white dress to drape over her swollen form with a nice jacket that hugged her puffy arms tightly yet managed to avoid splitting. Her heels had been noticeably replaced with flats, the heiress not wanting to risk a fall with her increased weight. “S-stop staring and let’s g-go…”

 

“We just need to find Nora,” Ruby said, the bubbly redhead almost instantly appearing behind them.

 

“Looks like you girls got dressed. Now how about we stop for lunch before heading back to beacon?” Nora suggested and poked Ruby’s belly, letting out a small, “Boop,” every time she did.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Blake said and rubbed her belly.

 

“I could eat,” Yang said and smirked, wobbling her flabby midsection.

 

“Are you all crazy?! We should be trying to lose this weight not gain more of it!” Weiss exclaimed before her belly let out a loud growl.

 

Ruby giggled, not stopping when she was given a deadly glare by Weiss. “Well as team leader I say we put it to a vote…so yeah let’s go get something to eat!”

 

The majority of team RWBY and Nora cheered as they made their way out of the store leaving an upset Weiss lingering behind. “…I hate these games of emotions we play…and this stupid belly.” Weiss groaned before slowly making her way after the group.

 

——


	2. Chapter 2

“Right this way ladies!” Nora said and led the group to a secluded corner of the restaurant. Awaiting them was a large corner booth with a little sign labeled, “Nora.” Team RWBY all looked at Nora who smiled confidently. “I visit here a lot.” She stated and turned her attention to a long buffet table. “Go nuts ladies. I know I will~”

 

Thus like a plague of locusts, the hungry girls of RWBY descended upon the buffet. Ruby snatched up every sweet object before her sight loading her tray higher and higher until it looked as if it would topple over like a dessert tower of Babel. Weiss, despite her earlier protests, was loading her plate with more elegant foods like roasted chicken, filets of steak, bowls of pasta, and a few plates of fluffy tiramisu. Blake wasted no time in loading her trays with two things. Fish and ramen. If it once lived in the sea and was now battered and fried it found itself on her plate or stuffed into a bowl of ramen. Yang’s meal of choice comprised of anything greasy or fried. Burgers, fries, mozzarella sticks, and chicken fried steaks were only the tip of her greasy iceberg.

 

Within minutes the girls were back at the booth with their mammoth sized meals before them. Nora giggled having already been eating from a massive stack of pancakes. “Five minutes and thirty-two seconds. Amateurs.”

 

Without a second to waste the girls dug into the feast before them. Ruby obviously started with the large chocolate chip cookies, each being nearly the size of a dinner plate. “I can’t believe I’ve never been to this place! If I knew cookies like this ever existed I’d never wanna leave!” She exclaimed and took a massive bite from one of the cookies, gigging and wiggling happily in her seat as the sweet taste of chocolate chips filled her mouth. “Agh even now I never wanna leave!”

 

Blake vigorously nodded her head in agreement, the cat girl too busy stuffing fish and ramen into her mouth to reply. Crumbs and tiny bits of noodles and fish fell from her mouth and onto her black sweater which seemed to slowly grow more and more stretched out. She let out a loud moan as she bit into a meaty tuna steak, not even feeling embarrassed when she got a confused look from Weiss.

 

Yang was in a similar position, a burger in each hand alternating bites between them. Her arms wobbled and jiggled like bags filled with jello as she tried to cram food into her mouth faster and faster. “Sho good~” She moaned shamelessly as she leaned against the table and caused it to groan beneath the weight of her rapidly swelling belly.

 

Weiss was the only one moving at a slow pace. She carefully cut her chicken up, her breath still shallow in the hopes the belt around her belly wouldn’t snap. With strained grace and elegance, Weiss carried a single bite to her mouth. Her eyes closed and she let out a sigh of relief as her belly would soon be sated of its current maddening hunger. However her closed eyes left her the easy target for Yang, the blonde brawler ever so gently poking Weiss’ belly.

 

Weiss’ eyes shot open and she gasped from the sudden poke. This intake of air was all it took to snap her belt. The buckle shot off like a speeding bullet, barely missing Ruby as it flew across the building ricocheting about. “Y-Yang!” Weiss exclaimed.

 

“What the belt was too small anyway,” Yang said and picked up one of the grilled chicken breast before pressing it to Weiss’ lips. “It was slowing you down stay puft so you should really be thanking me.”

 

Weiss opened her mouth to protest only for Yang to stuff the chicken into her mouth. Weiss slowly sank her teeth into the tender chicken and let the last of her resistance fade away. She momentarily decided to cast away her worries such as her studies, her training, the opinions of others, and simply decided to enjoy herself. ‘I’ve worked really hard…this can be a cheat day. I’ll start training for the tournament tomorrow.’ Weiss thought to herself and looked at the hefty bowl of pasta before her. Grabbing a fork she twirled as many noodles around it as possible before stuffing them into her mouth.

 

“Thata girl!” Yang said and wobbled Weiss belly before returning to her own feast.

 

With that, all girls focused solely on their meals. Ruby continued to gobble up her sweets, Blake inhaled noodles as if she was a feline vacuum cleaner, Yang ignored the grease staining her rapidly shrinking tank top, and Weiss tossed all her upper-class manners aside in favor of filling her growling belly. The effects of such gluttony were not left unnoticed to anyone who passed by. The new clothes each girl carefully selected looked as if they were shrinking when in reality the girls were growing! Ruby and Blake’s stretchier tops tried to cover their bellies but soon began to slide up to expose the rolls of blubber that now reacher their knees. 

 

Ruby’s gut had since developed into a double belly with a larger bottom roll supporting a smaller upper roll of blubber. She didn’t notice how the expanse of pudge was now exposed despite a small breeze which still didn’t break her from an almost haze of gluttony. She simply continued stuffing her pudgy face with anything containing sugar and chocolate, only stopping occasionally to tug at her previously puffy sleeves that were now filled with her currently puffy arms. She wiggled her hips excitedly as she bit into an especially sweet piece of cake which caused her to jiggle and wobble against Blake who was sitting next to her.

 

Blake didn’t seem to mind as Ruby’s wiggling caused her own form to jiggle. Blake’s rear still had seemed to receive a great portion of weight from the day. Her hips reached nearly three feet in diameter with her butt and thighs having grown noticeably thicker since breakfast. Each of the girl’s cheeks resembled an overstuffed pillow or marshmallow that had swollen to the size of a couch cushion. Her thighs were tightly pressed together and continued to grow thicker with every bowl of ramen she devoured. It was even approaching a point where her yoga pants seemed like they would begin to develop rips and tears. Blake’s belly pressed against the table as she leaned closer, almost into her bowl, to slurp up every noodle she could.

 

Nora was sitting to Blake’s left, sandwiched between the ninja and the blubbery brawler that was Yang. Her own lap was all but completely buried as their blubber squished against her. Despite this she just kept eating her pancakes, giving her own potbelly a gentle rub. “This is fine,” Nora said and kept eating.

 

Yang slapped her gut, wobbling the large orb of blubber. “Hey, this is pretty uuuurp fun!” Yang cheered and bit into another burger. “If you girls don’t pick up the pace I’m gonna be the biggest.” The blonde boasted. Her bragging wasn’t without merit. Of all the girls her chest was the biggest, each of her breast sizing in equivalence of a large watermelon. This was just small enough to keep her chest concealed within her new shirt. Only time would tell if the taut yellow fabric would win it’s battle though. The entirety of her belly was left on display, the pale blubber pressing against the table with the upper roll even resting atop it.

 

Weiss huffed. “That’s disgusting Yang!” The heiress said in response to Yang’s burping. “Just because you’re as fat as a cow doesn’t mean you should act like ooOOOOONE Ow Yang stop that uuuurp!” Weiss squeaked as Yang began to poke and prod her belly, eventually causing Weiss to burp. The heiress blushed nervously and rubbed her belly in an effort to soothe it. She was probably the only member of the team to maintain a rounded belly that also seemed to bear not a single imperfection. The gurgling and groaning orb had already destroyed Weiss’ belt, and now seemed to have its sights set on Weiss’ dress as the fabric was stretched taught. Weiss nervously tried to tug the dress down, but was met with the groans of the fabric which seemed like they could split any second now. Weiss was so distracted by tugging the dress down over her belly that she had completely failed to notice how the dress rose up to expose most of her blubbery backside and wide hips.

 

The girls’ feast continued before one finally managed to run out of food. Blake eventually found all her bowls and plates empty with her stomach still growling and demanding more. She groaned and began to wiggle free from the booth, attempting to move over Ruby.

 

“Ow hey, Blake you’re too heavy!” Ruby groaned and pushed her hands into Blake’s blubbery back, the soft fat bulging through her pudgy fingers.

 

“Sorry, Ruby I’m just trying to get by WOAH!” Blake cried out as she lost her balance and tumbled out of the booth, pulling Ruby out with her.

 

“Owie…” Ruby whined, the rotund reaper resting atop Blake.

 

“Ruby, can you get up?” Blake asked, the girl currently finding her chubby cheeks squished against her bountiful chest.

 

“Hold on your comfy…hmm is it nap time?” Ruby asked as her eyes began to feel droopy. The girl began dozing off, resting more of her weight on Blake.

 

“Ruby get up.” Blake groaned as her team leader began to fall asleep on her back. “Can I get a little help here?”

 

“Meh, I’m getting up anyway. Scooch over stay puft.” Yang said and poked Weiss’ belly, her finger sinking into the soft fat.

 

“Stop calling me that!” Weiss exclaimed and slapped Yang’s hand away as the blonde began to try and wiggle past Weiss. “Ahh get these things off of me!” Weiss growled as one of Yang’s boobs squished against her cheek.

 

“Woah there why not buy me dinner first~” Yang teased Weiss, the pudgy heiress squeezing free from the booth to allow her out. “Alright, Ruby up you go.” Yang groaned and somehow managed to lift Ruby up. “Oof you sure are heavy sis.”

 

“Yaaaaang put me down.” Ruby groaned and blushed as her body jiggled and swayed above the floor. Ruby was stuffed and ready for bed…that was until she saw something straight from her wildest dreams. A massive cookie cake being wheeled over to the buffet table. “Alright, I’m not tired anymore. Yang put me down please!”

 

“Going back for seconds sis? Guess I’ll join you.” Yang said and placed Ruby down, the sisters waddling back to the buffet table.

 

Weiss crossed her arms and shook her head. “Honestly those two are unsalvageable.” Weiss groaned, forgetting her previous discarding of manners in favor of gluttony. “At least you still have your common sense Blake.”

 

Blake had finally managed to get back to her feet after Ruby was removed from her back. She was currently leaning against the booth huffing and puffing from effort. “Huff huff….yeah they’re huff out of huff…is there more tuna at the buffet?” Blake asked, still out of breath.

 

“Well, I think there is why and she’s gone.” Weiss sighed and shook her head as she saw Blake waddle towards the buffet. “Unbelievable all of them,” Weiss said before her belly let out a loud growl. “…I hate this game of emotions we play.” Weiss gave her own stomach a slap before making her own way to the buffet.

 

“Welp,” Nora said and leaned against the table as she watched team RWBY waddle to the buffet table. “I should probably stop them…nah.”

 

Ruby wasted no time in taking a large bite from the cookie cake, giggling excitedly as she relished the sweet and sugary dessert. With large bites, one after the other anyone could tell she had no intention of stopping until the entire cookie cake was demolished.

 

Yang found her way back towards the more greasy and fried food. She cracked her knuckles and looked at the second course before her. Yang leaned against the buffet table and dove into a tray of fried chicken before her, stuffing the crispy and tender strips into her mouth. Her belly swayed from side to side as she stuffed herself, and if anyone were bold enough to watch the spectacle they could notice the flabby mass grow larger.

 

Blake had more of a system than the sisters. She loaded all of the ramen and tuna into one massive bowl. Then with no hesitation, she stuffed her face into this bowl and ravenously devoured any bits of fish and noodles before her. Her hips twitched excitedly which caused her backside to jiggle and wobble in the tight confines of her yoga pants, the fabric having a few visible tears around her hips and across her cheeks.

 

Finally was Weiss who stared nervously at the buffet table. ‘They’re all eating like pigs at a trough…’ She thought to herself and looked at her faint reflection in the shiny buffet table. She rubbed her stomach nervously as the impact of their “training” was hitting her. Though after another loud growl from her belly an intense feeling of hunger Weiss leaned against the table. She couldn’t deny that the cool metal surface felt nice on her swollen midsection. ‘I was fine with this a minute ago…but I’ve gained a lot of weight since then…a few more pounds won’t hurt though will they?’ Weiss grappled back and forth in her own head. The conflict within her was almost as large as the fat surrounding her. Finally, though her belly won the battle, again, and she lowered her head into a large tub of vanilla pudding. She moaned softly as she slurped up the creamy dessert with her concerns momentarily melting away.

 

The girls continued stuffing themselves, no employee was brave enough to approach them. The buffet table was in the girls’ line of sights and telling them to stop would be the equivalence of asking a charging rhino to step out of the way. So the staff agreed to wait…cower in their stations and wait for the girls to move on. This wait turned out to be one that lasted hours as the girls never stopped, their bellies growing more stuffed and round as they fit every last morsel into them. It wasn’t until Nora strolled over that the girls stopped.

 

Nora brought her hand down on the fully exposed cheek of Weiss’ Schnee, her blubbery backside wobbling from the impact. Weiss squeaked in surprise and spun rather quickly on her heels to see Nora. “NORA!” Weiss exclaimed before Nora wiped her pudgy face with a napkin.

 

“You girls look like you’re having fun, and I mean I’ve had fun watching and all, but we have to get to Beacon before curfew,” Nora said and stretched. “Got a little carried away with the training today.”

 

The girls’ eyes shot open as they realized it was now dark and curfew was rapidly approaching. “Uh, when does the last bullhead for Beacon leave?” Blake asked and nervously bit into a piece of salmon.

 

“Ten minutes!” Nora exclaimed and walked towards the door. “So yeah we should get a move on ladies.”

 

The girls of team RWBY looked at each other nervously before waddling towards the door. The simple action felt so much harder than it had when they first arrived at the buffet. The fact they had to waddle at a brisk pace to make it to the bullhead in time was even more excruciating than the act itself. So it was with full bellies and tired legs that the girls made their way down the sidewalk, Nora happily skipping nearly a full block ahead of them.

 

The girls’ heavy and blubber ladened forms wobbled and jiggled with each step, their plump faces flushed red with exhaustion, and their clothes not handling the hastened pace very well. Blake’s sweater had long since ridden up to expose the entirety of her belly while her yoga pants were skin tight and developing multiple tears as she waddled. Ruby would have long since discarded her hoodie if it had not been for the fact she didn’t purchase a shirt to go beneath it. Yang’s tank top was bordering on the obscene as it now served only as a bra that failed to keep her chest stationary. Her shorts were barely holding up with the elastic band being stretched further than it was ever intended. Weiss was happy she had chosen her flats as moving so quickly in her heels would be unspeakable. Still, though her choice to select a dress as evening attire was not the best as it didn’t serve to cover her backside and now failed to cover even half of her belly.

 

Despite the publicly indecent wardrobe malfunctions team RWBY continued their brisk waddle down to the bullhead where Nora sat singing a little song to herself. “Hey what took you so long?” Nora asked in a tone that seemed almost like teasing.

 

Yang’s eyes turned red as she prepared to wring Nora’s neck with her pudgy hands. However, before she could even reach out Ruby began to push Yang into the bullhead.

 

“Yang move your big dumb butt!” Ruby exclaimed as the team squeezed into the vehicle just before it took off.

 

After a short and very cramped flight, the girls made it to Beacon. More specifically the front of Beacon. The only thing between them and their dorm room was the entirety of the Beacon courtyard and Glynda Goodwitch who was tasked with ensuring no students were wandering around after dark.

 

“Well, I’m gonna get to my dorm. It was fun hanging out with you girls!” Nora exclaimed, her voice echoing through the courtyard.

 

“Shhh, Nora!” Ruby whispered frantically. “Plus aren’t you going to walk with us?”

 

“Nah I’m gonna go ahead because Blake is dummy thick,” Nora said, suddenly appearing behind Blake.

 

“W-what does that mean?” Blake asked and pouted, her cat ears twitching under her bow.

 

“It means the slap and clap of your butt will be loud enough to alert Miss Goodwitch,” Nora said and poked Blake’s rear which caused Blake to blush even brighter.

 

“So you’re just leaving us?” Weiss asked and huffed.

 

“Yeah but don’t worry if you aren’t caught we can train again tomorrow!” Nora exclaimed once again her voice booming through the night before she zoomed off.

 

“Uhh…time to move out team RWBY?” Ruby said and shrugged as the group began to waddle as stealthily as they could. It was a more slow-paced waddle but filled with twice as much tension now that they had someone to avoid. If Glynda found them they’d get detention. Though seeing as each girl was nearly three times the size as they were this morning there could be even more punishment piled on top. Thankfully the group had at least gotten indoors by the time Glynda stepped outside to investigate Nora’s shouting. So, for the most part, the girls were home free.

 

“Uh anyone have their scroll handy?” Ruby asked and looked through the pockets of her hoodie only for her pudgy hands to come out empty.

 

“Mine is in my back pocket,” Blake said and groaned as her flabby arm tried to reach the device which fell just a few inches out of her sausage finger’s reach. “Weiss, can you get it?”

 

“I am not touching your butt,” Weiss said and shivered at the thought of touching anyone’s flab.

 

“Hold on I got mine somewhere,” Yang said as one hand dove between her bountiful chest. “Hang on.” She murmured as her hand searched around, jostling her breast. “Almost got it. Yeah, it's here somewhere.”

 

“You keep your scroll there?” Blake asked and raised a curious eyebrow.

 

“At least it’s in reach, unlike your's blubber butt.” Yang retorted and added her left hand to the search. “Come on I know I put it here. Why are you hiding it from me girls?”

 

“Unbelievable.” Weiss groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

 

“Oh, and where’s yours stay puft?” Yang asked and searched deeper.

 

“I uh…I don’t know.” Weiss murmured and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

 

“Got it!” Yang exclaimed, her voice echoing down the halls. “Oh…shoot.”

 

“YANG!” Ruby, Weiss, and Blake shouted, now their voices echoing within the halls.

 

“Why do you have to hide everything between your big dumb boobs,” Ruby asked and slapped Yang’s belly as hard as she could.

 

“Not my fault they’re good at holding stuff. I mean look at yours. You could hide a jar of cookies there.” Yang teased and hugged Ruby closely, smothering her little sister with her blubber.

 

“Yang just open the door someone’s coming,” Blake said as the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard.

 

“Right!” Yang said and used her scroll to open the door. The lock clicked and Yang opened the door as Ruby, Blake, and herself all tried to rush through the door. They bumped and squished against each other, their obese bodies getting wedged within the door.

 

“We’re stuck!” Ruby gasped and wiggled frantically which caused the trio’s blubber to wobble within the doorframe.

 

“Can’t move!” Yang groaned and tried to squeeze through.

 

“Can’t even use my semblance…” Blake pouted and prepared to give up.

 

Weiss rolled her eyes before casting a glyph behind the girls. With a bump of her hip, the glyph multiplied the force and slammed into the wedged girls which sent them into the room with a loud crash. Weiss wasted no time in using a mother glyph to push her through the door much easier.

 

The door shut just as Professor Glynda Goodwitch rounded the corner. She glared down the empty hall before shrugging. “As long as they’re in their dorm…”

 

——

 

Two full weeks had passed and the day of the Vytal Festival had finally arrived. The first round of matches were already in full swing and now it was time for team RWBY and JNPR’s first matches. However, neither team expected to be pitted against each other so soon.

 

“I wonder how the girls’ training has gone?” Ren thought aloud and placed a hand on his chins. “I haven’t seen them in about two weeks.”

 

“Ah don’t worry about it Ren. I’m sure they’ve been working their blubber butts off.” Nora said and slapped her pot belly. “Yeah, I bet they shed most of the weight just like me.”

 

“I just hope they aren’t too well prepared.” Pyrrha Nikos said and looked around the Coliseum. “Fighting Nora isn’t easy so I can only imagine the trouble of fighting four of her.”

 

Pyrrha Nikos, a champion, an athletic legend, and the only skinny member of team JNPR. With her own training regimen, she had never needed to take part of Nora’s, and had even managed to avoid being inadvertently affected by it like Ren and her team leader Jaune.

 

“I’m sure we can handle it. Team RWBY isn’t that much stronger than us.” Jaune said and smiled confidently, his chubby cheeks wobbling ever so slightly. 

 

Jaune Arc, the leader of JNPR and it’s second smallest member. Yes, all the junk food being around along with the stress of training and studying caused Jaune to plump up quite a bit. Boasting a plump backside and moderately sized belly Jaune had certainly gotten a little less agile, but his stationary snacking left him with more time to come up with plans and strategies to beat the other teams.

 

“Though where are they?” Pyrrha asked and looked around the arena where team RWBY was nowhere to be found. “Do you think something happened to them?”

 

“Probably afraid of losing.” Nora boasted and skipped around, twirling her hammer about.

 

A few more minutes passed before something appeared, but for a moment no one knew that what they saw was team RWBY. The team slowly waddled onto the stage, their sizes seemingly tripled in the past two weeks. Each girl was alarmingly fat with many in the stands failing to recognize them. 

 

Ruby huffed and puffed, her round cheeks glowing red from exhaustion. “Sho mush walking…” She slurred and leaned over as best she could. One of Ruby’s pillowy arms waved to her friends across the arena, the fat wobbling, and jiggling like a bag stuffed with jello. “Shorry we took sho long.” Ruby apologized and stood up straight. Her belly, which now reached well past her knees, swayed and jiggled free from her corset which had long since been ripped open. Yes, despite Weiss purchasing new outfits for the entire team they had grown too small. Due to Ruby’s shorter stature, she had a very rounded shape almost like a blubbery sphere with pudgy arms and legs attached to it.

 

Weiss was in a somewhat similar shape to Ruby, but with a little more weight settled in her dangling belly which still took most of her dress to cover. The white fabric of the dress was stretched to a point it was nearly transparent, and seemed like it would split in half any second. Her pudgy face was in a pout as she saw herself on the jumbo trot. ‘I look like a land whale.’ She thought to herself and tried to cross her arms, the action failing due to her swollen chest and flabby arms. Her chest was never the largest in team RWBY’s and even now it still wasn’t. Of course compared to anyone else in their school they looked massive, rivaling that of a prize-winning pumpkin.

 

Blake shamelessly snacked on a few fish sticks, licking the crumbs from her second chin with a few escaping down to her third chin. “I’m almost out of snacks…” Blake murmured and pouted, the girl having grown accustomed to fish always being within reach of her pudgy hands. Blake’s hips and butt had grown substantially larger in the past two weeks. With hips that were nearly five feet wide, her balance was impeccable…though moving wasn’t a common occurrence with thighs that resembled the trunks of trees found deep within forever falls. Her massive backside jutted far out behind her, and had knocked over her teammates and tables alike within their dorm room. With a rear this gargantuan Blake’s white shorts resembled short shorts despite being made with enough fabric to function as a small sail. Her leggings were riddled with holes that fat bubbled out of, desperate to escape their confined space.

 

Finally was Yang, the only member of team RWBY that boasted a confident smile. She proudly waved her massive blubbery arms to the audience, blowing kisses and flashing little double guns. “Man they shure do love ush!” Yang exclaimed proudly as she noticed many individuals snapping photos and videos of the somehow mobile team. Yang attempted to do a little jump only for her body to never leave the ground. Her hefty chess and expansive gut bounced, threatening to topple the girl over as well as snap the safety pin holding her blazer shut. Saying Yang’s chest had ballooned out was an understatement. Each fleshy melon made almost anything seem small in comparison. Melons, get out of here. Pumpkins, not even close. Yoga balls? Deflate it and fill it with jello and you’ve accurately described Yang’s chest.

 

The majority of team JNPR slowly turned and stared at Nora slack-jawed. They knew two things. One, this was Nora’s fault. Two, the training failed miserably.

 

“What?” The valkyrie asked and looked at her teammates. 

 

“Nora…what did you do to them?” Pyrrha asked in shock and glanced at her poor friends. They looked like just standing was taking all their energy. Sure Yang was waving confidently, but there was a visible sheen of sweat on the girl which proved it was taking a lot of energy to move her flabby arms.

 

“Yeah, they’re huge…There goes my fantasy of lifting Weiss.” Jaune murmured and rubbed the back of his head nervously as he looked over at his crush. The heiress was like an iceberg or that marshmallow monster from Geist Busters.

 

“You did tell them to exercise right?” Ren asked as Nora froze. “I mean they couldn’t have just spent the past two weeks stuffing themselves,” Ren said and looked between Ruby and Blake. The former was currently yelling at her sister for being embarrassing, the argument looking as if it was between two parade balloons bumping against each other in the wind. Blake even ended up in the argument as one of Yang’s waves knocked the remaining fish sticks from her hands.

 

“Oh well…I knew I was forgetting something…” Nora said and glanced around nervously. “I mean come on they should have known that. Wait why are we upset?! Easy win!”

 

“Nora they’re our friends,” Pyrrha replied and shook her head in disappointment. Nora was prone to pull pranks, but this was not some mere joke.

 

“How about we take them out to dinner after we win? We get reward money when we win right?” Nora asked excitedly.

 

“No Nora,” Ren replied.

 

“Shoot…Jauney you still have that money you got from home right? Dinner is on you. I’ll pay ya back!” Nora said, slapping her team leader on the back.

 

“Well…” Jaune started before a loud buzzer sounded, signaling the start of the match.

 

The two teams “charged” towards each other. Team JNPR easily closed the distance while team RWBY only managed two or three waddling steps before they were engaged.

 

“Ah, how did they get her so quick?! Quick bumblebee!!!” Ruby exclaimed and barely dodged Jaune’s swing, the blade failing to reach her belly by a mere inch.

 

“Got it!” Blake said and threw gamble shroud to Yang, the blubbery blonde smirking confidently as she caught the weapon. However, the second part of the attack never came. Blake tried to swing Yang only for the girl to not budge. 

 

Pyrrha and Ren even stopped to wait for the attack which still didn’t seem to come. Yang even preemptively fired her own weapon which didn’t even make her budge an inch. The only movement resulting from the shotgun gauntlets were from Yang’s jiggling arms. 

 

“Uh hold on…Jusht a second.” Yang said and fired her gauntlets again. “Uhh, Blake?”

 

“Trying!” Blake groaned and tried to swing Yang around. “W should have practiced thish.”

 

“I thought it would be cool!” Ruby cried out as she tried to swing her scythe only to fail miserably. Her belly and chest kept her from placing both hands on her weapon, and Ruby couldn’t swing the scythe with one hand.

 

“Why did we listen to you?!” Weiss exclaimed and tried to strike Nora who calmly poked and prodded her vast belly.

 

“Do we attack them?” Pyrrha asked and looked to Yang.

 

“I suppose we have to. End this before they embarrass themselves.” Ren sighed and approached Blake who pulled her weapon back only for it to slip free from her greasy fingers.

 

Blake tried to bend over to pick up the weapon only for her shirts to split down the middle. Blake shot up, her hands trying to cover the hole torn only for her hands to fail to reach. Her cheeks glowed a brighter shade of red than Ruby’s own cloak. This also distracted her enough for Ren to dash over, with agility one would not credit to him, and kick her in the stomach.

 

Ren’s foot sank into Blake’s belly and sent wave-like ripples through her form. Blake gasped, the air knocked from her lungs as she began to teeter back and forth. Her arms waved and flapped as fast as they could in an attempt to stop the now inevitable fall. With a massive THUD, Blake landed on her back, defeated and out of breath.

 

“Huff huff no more…I quit…” Blake groaned as Ren patted her belly. “Jusht leave me here…I can’t get up anyway…”

 

“That’s ok. Just rest up and this will be over soon.” Ren said and sat down next to Blake.

 

Nearby Yang squared, or circled, up with Pyrrha. “So small fry think your invincible title will stand up to pure huff…” Yang stopped mid-rant as she ran out of breath.

 

“Yang, are you ok?” Pyrrha asked and stepped closer to Yang. She smiled and placed a hand on Yang’s soft shoulder. ‘Oh my gosh she’s like a pillow…how can someone be this soft?’ Pyrrha thought to herself.

 

“I’m fine…jusht gonna talk trash…” Yang said and stood up, wiping sweat from her brow.

 

“Perhaps you should sit down with Blake and Ren?” Pyrrha offered and smiled.

 

“Or I could go sit down with lover boy.” Yang teased and looked to Jaune. “I’m sure he can appreciate a big gal,” Yang smirked.

 

Pyrrha’s eye twitched before she slammed her shield flat against Yang’s belly. The blonde stumbled backward and rubbed the large red patch on her formerly pale flab. 

 

“OW! Pyrrha?!” Yang exclaimed and looked at the fuming redhead.

 

“You had best keep your flabby body away from Jaune. I wouldn’t want you falling over and crushing him.” Pyrrha said and cracked her knuckles.

 

Yang smiled. “Oh, so we’re fighting for real now?” Yang asked and threw a punch at Pyrrha who easily dodged. 

 

Each punch was slow and predictable so Pyrrha was easily able to sidestep and brush the blows aside. There was no need to even attack as Yang was already beginning to grow exhausted. Of course, Yang had flirted and teased the idea of being with Jaune which Pyrrha would not stand for. So with a flick of her wrist, Pyrrha threw her shield.

 

Yang lifted her flabby arms to block only to realize the shield sailed past her. “Ha nice aim Pyrrha!” Yang boasted and laughed, her massive belly jiggling with her booming laughter. This confident outburst was quickly replaced with a surprised gasp as Pyrrha’s shield bounced off a tree and stuck Yang’s rear. “No no no not again!” Yang groaned as she began to stumble forward. Her balance was mostly gone but with some waving of her arms and sheer strength, she began to recover.

 

Pyrrha slowly approached Yang from behind with an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. “Let he lend you a hand Yang,” Pyrrha said and bumped Yang’s doughy rear with her comparatively tiny hip.

 

Yang fell to the ground, bouncing atop her gut a few times before settling beside Yang. “Well, this stinks…” She groaned and rolled her eyes. “I guess I haven’t gotten the Yang of this while fat thing.”

 

There was an almost instant BOO from the crowd after Yang’s pun fell flatter than she did. 

 

“Oh come on! That was funny!” Yang shouted.

 

“No, it wasn’t!” A member of the audience yelled back.

 

Ruby looked around frantically, the team leader cornered by Jaune and desperately trying to think if a plan. ‘Yang and Blake are down! Weiss is being poked by Nora and I’m too fat to wield Crescent Rose!’ Ruby thought to herself before she remembered her super secret plan. “Steam Roller!!!” Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs and rushed forward with her semblance…only to trip thanks to her shoelaces being untied. “Oh, son of a-” Ruby was cut off as her cheeks squished against the ground as her body became like that of a bowling ball.

 

Jaune easily sidestepped the rolling Rose who crossed the entire arena before bouncing off a rock. Thankfully her aura absorbed the shock while her blubber sent her flying in the opposite direction.

 

Weiss groaned and tried to strike Nora who happily skipped and bounced around all her attacked. “Shtand shtill!” Weiss exclaimed before suddenly noticing a flash of red before feeling Ruby slam into her. The impact stopped Ruby and sent Weiss stumbling forward towards Jaune, the chubby blonde looking in the opposite direction. 

 

Jaune was oblivious to Weiss all until a large shadow fell over him. He turned around but it was too late. Weiss’ feet left the ground and she was in a full on fall. There was nothing either could do. Weiss’ eyes were wide in shock as she braced for her impact. Jaune, however, closed his eyes and accepted his fate. 

 

To those in the stands, it seemed like there was an amazing magic trick being performed. A trick that involved an entire huntsman disappearing. This was accomplished as Weiss’ blubbery midsection completely buried Jaune. The only indication he was still in the arena was when his aura indicator on one of the jumbo screens almost instantly went from green to red.

 

“Jaune!” Pyrrha exclaimed as the fire returned to her eyes and she began to approach Weiss.

 

“P-Pyrrha wait I didn’t mean to!” Weiss exclaimed and tried to hide in her own fat.

 

“Hold up P-Money,” Nora said and stopped the angrily approaching champion. “I got a plan that will avenge out team leader,”

 

“Shtill here.” Jaune’s muffled voice sounded from beneath Weiss.

 

“Shh no, you’re vanquished in battle,” Nora said and grabbed her hammer, walking behind Weiss. “Now I’ll avenge you Jaune!” Nora declared dramatically and tapped Weiss’ rear like a pro golfer preparing to swing.

 

“N-Nora what are you doing back there?” Weiss asked and squeaked as the hammer bumped her butt. Looking forward she saw Ruby laying on her own belly, dazed and confused after bouncing and rolling around the arena. “N-Nora?” Weiss asked and helped nervously as she then saw Blake and Yang beyond Ruby.

 

“Hey, Weiss? Ever play pool?” Nora asked and smirked as she raised her hammer higher. 

 

“I hate this game of emotions we play…” Weiss murmured and braced for the impact of Nora’s hammer.

 

“No no no no.” Ruby squeaked and cowered in her own chest.

 

Yang sighed and rested her head on her own chest. “This is gonna suck.”

 

“We’re going to lose aren’t we?” Blake asked, the cat girl unable to turn her head due to her blubber encased neck. 

 

“Yep,” Yang replied and scratched her gut lazily.

 

“Boop~,” Nora said before bringing her hammer down. Weiss yelped as the strike sent her rolling forward and crashing into Ruby. The force pushed both of them forward before the duo crashed into the other members of their team.

 

The four fatties bounced off each other, rolling around the arena and bouncing off the various trees and rocks. Their aura gradually decreased with each impact. Yes, they weren’t physically harmed but being jostled and tossed around left the girls dizzy and exhausted. When it was all over a buzzer sounded as their auras were depleted and the team was officially eliminated.

 

“We win!” Nora said and peeled Jaune off the floor. “Great job team!”

 

“Are they going to be ok?” Ren asked as Pyrrha nodded.

 

“They’re fine. See they’re getting rolled out of here. Bye girls!” Nora said and waved as team RWBY was rolled out of the arena by Glynda’s semblance. “I’m sure they’ll be a-ok!”

 

——

 

“This is the worst.” Ruby sighed into her tenth bowl of noodles. “We were so close!” Ruby exclaimed and kicked her thick and flabby legs.

 

“Not really Ruby,” Blake replied and lazily picked at a piece of fish from her own bowl of ramen. “They beat us without breaking a sweat.”

 

“Yeah, maybe we should think about the future. I think this weight thing has gotten to be more than a handful.” Yang said, her own pun not helping cheer her up.

 

Weiss was too bummed herself to scold Yang for her pun. Instead, she idly scrolled through her scroll. “I could buy a house in another kingdom. Do you think Vacuo or Mistral will make a better winter home? We can go to one of the estates in Atlas for the summers.” Weiss murmured and lazily slurped up a few noodles.

 

Ruby stood up. “Hey now let’s not let this be the end of team RWBY! Sure we can’t really be huntresses with these blubbery bodies, but think of all the things we can do! Maybe we can train more! In new ways!” Ruby exclaimed, her confidence actually stirring some confidence within her friends.

 

“Yeah, you’re right!” Yang said and stood up. “I may be slow…and heavy…and get tired easily…wait what was the point again?” Yang asked and sat down again.

 

“Yang!” Ruby exclaimed and stamped her food adorably. “We were talking about being confident and bouncing back from this!”

 

“Can we at least go on a vacation for the winter break?” Blake asked and glanced at Weiss. “Mistral has good fish right?”

 

“Yes,” Weiss replied and rubbed her belly. “Maybe I can start a diet and exercise routine?”

 

Yang rolled her eyes. “Weiss you’ve said that every day for the past two weeks and it always ends with you pigging out so just eat your noodles and book our vacation,” Yang said and patted Weiss’ gut.

 

Ruby sighed and plopped back down on her barstool. “Alright fine we have a winter vacation and then we can start training and bounce back. I’ll start thinking of operation names.” Ruby said. “Oh, maybe we could call it WOAH!” Ruby squeaked as her stool broke beneath her and she fell onto her back. 

 

“You ok?” Yang asked and looked down at her “little” sister who was sprawled out across the ground. “I’d offer a hand but…yeah, I’ll go get Goodwitch.”

 

“And I’ll get more noodles,” Blake said and waved for the waiter.

 

“And I’ve booked our vacation,” Weiss said and placed her scroll down.

 

“Go team RWBY!” Ruby cheered, feeling hopeful that her team would succeed and bounce back from the weighty consequences of their failed training.

 

THE END


End file.
